


A burning star

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Popular Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is everywhere. Bright and shining. It's impossible for him to cross the hallway unnoticed. Every eye rests on him. Even Dean's. Dean who is the complete opposite of him. A flickering light next to a supernova. The birth of a burning star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A burning star

He is everywhere. Bright and shining. It's impossible for him to cross the hallway unnoticed. Every eye rests on him. Even Dean's. Dean who is the complete opposite of him.

_A flickering light next to a supernova. The birth of a burning star._

While Dean walks unseen everybody pays attention to him. His movements graceful, cutting determinately through the crowds.

 _An angel walking among the unworthy_.

He speaks poetry, his voice raw like a wave crushing against the shore.

_The roaring ocean next to the silent river._

Dean is the new kid. They look at him for a second, wondering with interest who he is.

_A nobody._

Dean makes sure they forget about him soon. He becomes invisible the moment he sits down. He is  like the shadow you spot in the corner of your eye, but when you turn around he is gone. Moments later already forgotten. Dean doesn't mind to live in oblivion.  
Until Dean sees him for the first time.  
Dean is an average person. Compared to him Dean is a bunch of atoms barely holding together. Even Dean's name is average compared to his.

_Castiel, the one who observes._

Yet he is the one being observed.  
For the first time Dean doesn't want to hide. For the first time he wants someone to notice him.  
In this moment Castiel looks up and stares directly at Dean. Their eyes are locked together and Dean feels like Castiel can see his soul. Then Castiel turns his head away and Dean is hidden again.  
The school forces him to join a club. Dean decides for drama club, Sammy is there, too. He helps with the technical equipment.  
But he is not the only one there Dean knows. Castiel is standing in the middle of the stage reciting a monologue driven with passion. Dean can already hear the silent sobs and the raging applause of the future audience.

_I'm just a simple sound, you are a dashing symphony._

Castiel is not on the stage, not in the room, not in school. He is standing somewhere in a different universe being entirely someone else. For everybody else it's just during drama class.  
For Dean it's everyday. There are dimensions separating them. Yet Castiel spots him in the crowd. He keeps talking, keeps acting, but his eyes rest on Dean. And only Dean. For a moment Dean is existing. For a moment Castiel speaks to him.  
At the end of drama class Dean stands in the shadows again, darkness surrounding him.

_I'm the moon and you are the sun. They can see me, but only when you shine at me. You look in the other direction and the night sky remains dark._

They share a lot of classes. Cas is the top in every single one. His knowledge in science is extraordinary and he speaks French with the confidence of a native speaker. Dean even struggles to ask for the way. He is lost. He doesn't know what he is doing, Castiel does.  
His perfection reminds Dean of a Greek God. There is nothing Castiel is not capable of.  
In French he speaks with Dean for the first time. Dean barely stutters an answer, unsure if he is pretending, or actually being himself for the first time.

_You call me a constellation but forget that you are a galaxy._

One day Castiel is not in class. Nobody seems to care. Dean does. He is itching. This is wrong. Castiel never misses class.  
Dean can't think anymore. Restless he walks around the school. He stops at the bleachers.  
There he finds Castiel. He sits behind them, his knees pressed against his chest. Dean sits next down next to him.  
There a silent tears running down Castiel's cheeks, his eyes are reddened. Dean would ask, but Castiel doesn't look like he wants to talk. It terrifies Dean. The silence between them. The pain in Castiel's face. The emptiness in his eyes.  
Suddenly Castiel kisses Dean. It's wet, longing, and desperate.

_I'm a black hole, don't get too close. I swallow everything in my orbit. And destory it.  
_

Dean wants to scream it. Wants to cry it out. He is poison, Castiel should now this.  
“Why did you do this?” Dean asks.  
Castiel just stares at him and Dean can feel him enter his soul.  
“They might look through you. But they look at me, yet not one of them can see. You do.”  
Dean realizes he was wrong.

_You truly are a burning star. Though a supernova is not a star's birth, but it's death._

 


End file.
